Emerald Interruption
by Morpheus
Summary: Another never before matched AU/X-over story that tries to redeem every character redeemable - for a price!
1. Prologue: Landing

EMERALD INTERRUPTION 

By: Morpheus Dreamerfall

lord_of_dreams@hotmail.com

Began on: October 22, 2002

Finished on:

Disclaimers and Legalese:  "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" is owned by me; a madman who lives in everlasting torment since Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Inc., and others have usurped them.  I live alone now, inside a padded cell awaiting the day the truth shall be set free (though I do not know why they threw away the key…… ooohh nice shiny plastic spoon!).  Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

A/N: Since I couldn't get off that writer's block I placed myself in when I started that Buffy/He-Man crossover, so I decided to put that on indefinite hold and to write "another" something else that hasn't been done before that shows more potential for a slow but immediate completion.  Yeah, it's another crossover type fic – on two things that many haven't tried yet.  It's an x-over with a twist; none of the canon characters I've crossed over appear here except for the Buffy cast and those that I've made.  

Timeline: this AU's right after "Selfless", straight into the direction of my finely cultivated insanity.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Xander looked up at the night sky, taking in all that had been said for the past few weeks that led up to this moment.  He'd been a lot of things in his brief, but continuing life.  It began as a Zeppo.  Then as a love-sick bastard who can be selfish, semi-twisted cruel, kind, loyal, and completely "Xanderish".  

""Xanderish"?  Looks like I'm always good with words, if good with anything at all." Alexander Harris muttered to himself.  Buffy was right, nothing was laid out in black and white.  Nothing was ever simple.  Not Spike, not Buffy, and especially not Anya.  

Sometimes, even the good guys can become the bad guys.  He should know – the moment Buffy reminded them about what he said to her before she killed Angel – he was being selfish then, and so he was being selfish now.  

"I guess we all start to learn from our mistakes somehow."  He continued walking back to his apartment, feeling old.  Glancing back towards the night sky, he saw a falling star.  He automatically started to make a comment to bolster his ego, but then realized that it was more of a wish-type comment than a normal one.   And remembered where wishing can get you and decided against it.  Giving off a sigh instead, he kept on walking.

Nobody ever saw that falling star crash into the desert in an explosion of green light miles outside Sunnydale – nor will anybody witness the appearance of the unconscious masked young man wrapped in a fading emerald glow wearing a green and black bodysuit with an odd symbol on the center of his chest as he created the impact crater that heralded his arrival.  

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	2. Surprise: Where the hell am I now!

A/N: I know this is kinda short, and I realize that some of you already know which crossover this is.  But I'm leaving the identity of the ring bearer blank for a while to up your curiosity. Note to Mr. Korman: you're half right.  

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pre-dawn, about forty miles outside of Sunnydale:

"What the heck happened?  Where the hell am I?  Ring, where are we?"  The young man groaned as he tried to sit up.

//We seem to have landed on Earth, although I do not detect any Lantern-class energy around this sector. Advice: scanning of quantum fields required. Warning: I have detected slight damage to bearer's self during atmospheric entry and have been unconscious for four hours since touchdown.  Full bearer bio-scan now initiated.  Conclusion: no further outside medical treatment required, returning to quantum field scanning.//

"I guess that means I'll live."  He ran a gloved hand at the back of his neck and massaged it as he stood up, trying to take in the landscape before him.  What he heard next from the ring made him want to stay unconscious so he'd wake up right where he belonged.  As it was, things had gone from bad to worse.  

_//Note: quantum scan concluded.  Analysis indicates we are no longer within our own quantum universe.  Suggestion: gather local information first and scout for ways to return to native quantum universe as soon as possible.  No major meta-humans registering amongst wide-range planetary scan: slight deviation of planetary mass and volume noted – however, high-energy levels of mystic-class energy detected.  Non-interference code in effect unless overridden with due cause, extreme caution advised.//_

"Great." He grimaced, "That means I can't use you to fly anywhere until I know what the hell is going on around here. Might as well change into some street clothes and keep you cloaked."

As he did so, he suddenly realized something with considerable shock.

"Aw hell!"  He cursed,  "Then this means I'd have to walk into town!  Which way's which?" 

After scanning the area, he was able to find the road with a sign saying "Sunnydale: 40 miles - Los Angeles: 85 miles".  Wait a minute, "Sunnydale"?  What the hell...

Deciding that Sunnydale was closer, he started walking in that direction, grumbling as the sun rapidly rose across the desert.

He prayed that he'd be able to hitch a ride before the desert heat would bake him alive.  The clothes he wore weren't exactly fit for post-summer, pre-fall weather.  Looking around and making sure he detected no one in sight, he bade the ring to slightly alter his clothing to fit the current climate conditions.

It was going to be a long walk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

TBC


End file.
